Sutta Taral
Sutta Taral is the Emperor of the Akaatan Infinite Empire and Dark Lord of the Sith, as well as an Immortal Being. Background Born on Kal'kad to Zayin and Yun Taral, Saarai was the brother of Kaph Taral and Tyro Taral. From birth, he was destined for greatness, being the son of an Emperor. However, his father, Zayin, did not like his children, save for his daughter, Tyro. From an early age, Sutta and Kaph were subjected to intense training- the penalty for failure was a beating by the Imperial Guard. At the age of ten, he personally defeated fifteen guards with both lightsaber and the force. At the age of 20, he killed his brother in a cold rage, but regretted his actions for many years. At the age of 22, he married Resol Vhett, daughter of a Grand Moff of the Imperial Military. That same year, he took the throne after Zayin died. In 8992, his son, Kal, was born. In 8997, his daughters Tash and Sedriss were born. In 9011 ABM, Sutta became an Immortal being, in 9012 he trained the Dread Masters, and in 9015, he was named the Sith'ari. As of 9300 ABM, he is still in power. Powers "You presume limits to my power....There are none." - Darth Saarai ''Force Consume - ''Saarai is capable of a ritual which is sometimes called "Force Consume", a ritual which is capable of wiping out all life on a planet using the dominated minds of all on the planet. ''Force Terror - ''Saarai is capable of using the force to force a large group of people, in a form of the technique known as "Force Insanity", into a Catatonic state of panic. ''Force Lightning - ''Saarai has mastered several versions of Force Lightning, such as the following: * Force Shock - ''Saarai was able to use a unique version of Force Shock which can last for ten seconds instead of the regular five. * ''Force Storm - ''Not to be confused with the Wormhole version of the power, force storm is a power which Saarai can use which essentially creates a storm infront of him to kill multiple enemies at once. * ''Lightning Shield - ''Saarai is able to use Force Lightning to as a shield, deflecting any attack that comes from the way the shield is facing. * ''Lightning Bomb - ''A rare technique, Saarai could use force lightning to effectively turn an enemy into a bomb of electricity. * ''Force Lightning - ''Saarai is a master of the standard force lightning, and it is said that his is essentially black. 'Force Choke -''' Force choke is rather self explanatory, wherein the user uses the force to crush an opponents esophagus. Saarai can take this to the extreme, being capable of choking up to ten people at once. ''Force Crush - ''Saarai can use the force to crush an object, droid, or even a human being. The ability levitates the target and forces it to implode as the object or person is crushed with the force. ''Force Push - ''Saarai is able to use the force to push a person or object into a wall with enough power to shatter the wall if need be. ''Force Pull - ''Likewise, he can use the force to pull an enemy to himself before stabbing them with a lightsaber. ''Force Repulse - ''Saarai can use a variant of force push in which he uses an orb of force energy to send everyone in a close radius flying with the force, sometimes even disintegrating them. ''Darkshear - ''Also known as "spear of midnight black", the power essentially allows the user to turn the force into a sort of javelin of dark side energies. ''Essence Transfer - ''Essence transfer allows Saarai to transfer his soul and consciousness into another body at will. ''Sith Alchemy - ''Saarai can use what is known as "Sith Alchemy" to permanently alter an object with the force, turning people into horrifyingly mutated creatures and stones in to powerful swords. Quotes "There is no ignorance, there is knowledge, there is no fear, there is power, there are no chains, there is freedom, there is no justice, there is... revenge." - Saarai to the Dread Masters. "Everything you can, will never be enough... Watching you believe you have a chance... is pathetic." - Common taunt used by Saarai. "When you live as long as I have, patience comes easily... You'll bear witness to a world's end if you survive long enough." - Saarai, the destruction of Dromund Kaas. "When this world turns red and you choke on torrents of blood, remember that this was your chance to flee... a Chance... I... gave..." - Saarai shortly before the massacre of Dromund Kaas. "This has nothing to do with your plans... This is you... and I." - Saarai before expelling Vitiate's spirit from his body. Category:Roleplay Category:Politics & War Characters